


Strangers

by falsettosland



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Strangers to Lovers, charlotte has a boyfriend but it doesn't last okay don't yell at me, it's 1966
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettosland/pseuds/falsettosland
Summary: Cordelia Meyers and Charlotte DuBois weren't always the cute lesbian couple from next door. They were once strangers. They had their problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is so short rn, but I promise the next one will be longer! I just needed to kick it off.

"What the fuck kind of name is Ronald?" Whizzer threw the newspaper at the wall, throwing his head into his friend's lap.  
"Don't bully the guy, he was just elected." Cordelia ran her fingers through his hair, she wondered what he used to make it so soft.  
"I can already tell I'm going to hate him, he's a republican."  
"True..."  
Whizzer got up, adjusting his shirt in the mirror, showing off his outfit to her, silently asking for her opinion.  
"I'm sure you'd be hot as hell if I was a guy and gay." Cordelia giggled, receiving a dirty look from the man.  
"I hate you."  
"No you don't."  
He rolled his eyes, picking up his jacket and kissing her cheek.  
"By the way, Delia, there's a party at Jason's tonight. You down?" He asked, leaning against her doorframe.  
"Will there be any cute girls?"  
"How would I know?"  
"Damn gays."  
Whizzer laughed as he walked out, closing the door behind him.  
-  
"Char." Michael put an arm around his girlfriend, trying to gain her attention.  
"Charlotte." He kissed her cheek, but was butted by her shoulder.  
"Charlotte!" He slammed his hand down on her open textbook, gaining a dirty look from the old librarian lurking nearby.  
"What?" She groaned, finally looking at him.  
"You keep working, I want some love."  
"You'll have to wait, I have an exam coming up, I can't fail."  
"But you're such a good student, can't you just relax for an hour?"  
"Maybe later."  
"Jason's having a party tonight at 8, can you take a break and come with me?"  
"Will you stop bothering me if I say yes?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow at him, getting annoyed.  
"Of course, love you." Michael stood up, leaning down to kiss her, trying to make it longer, but Charlotte pushed him away lightly with a smile.  
"I'll meet you back at your room at 8 then." She waved goodbye as he walked out of the library, giggling as she watched the librarian glare at him as he left.  
She looked back down at her bio-medical health textbook, but she couldn't focus because of how she suddenly felt. She felt sick all of a sudden.  
Charlotte loved her boyfriend. Her family loved Michael. But something was missing. She knew how proud her family was of her and her life, but she couldn't help but notice the little things she would get distracted by.  
On their third date, she found herself staring at the girl sitting at the booth behind Michael. She got flustered when her girl friends would change in front of her. When she was young she would stare at female stars and models, not sure if she wanted to be them or _with_ them.  
Charlotte closed her book, she wasn't into girls. She just found women attractive, who doesn't? Besides, what girl would be into her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's party time.

Cordelia walked into the party behind Whizzer, greeting an already drunk Jason.   
"Whizzer! Deli, lookin' as hot as always!" He hugged the two, Cordelia stiffening up at his name for her. She backed away with a smile, grabbing Whizzer's arm and making a beeline for the kitchen, where the booze was.   
"Eager to get drunk already?" He laughed, pouring them both a cup.   
"I can't stand drunk guys."   
"How about drunk girls?"   
"They only want to experiment..." Cordelia trailed off when she noticed the woman who just walked in. She hadn't seen her around before, and to her dislike, she was holding a boy's hand. Something was off with her, she almost looked tense holding hands with him. Her hair was short and curly, Cordelia wondered how it felt between her fingers. Her lips looked soft—  
"Delia!"   
"Hm?"   
"Snap out of it!" He shook her, almost making her fall.   
She closed her eyes, still seeing the other woman. She had to learn who that was.   
"W-who is that chick?" She stuttered slightly, nodding towards her across the room.   
"Uhh, Charlotte, I think? I know her boyfriend is Michael, they've been together since freshman year."   
Cordelia frowned, that's not what she wanted to hear. She was hoping she was single and ready to mingle. That Michael was her best friend or something. _That she was gay._   
"You think she'd go for me?"   
"Are you serious? She looks like she'd only do that if she were completely wasted and..."   
As he spoke, she was offered a cup and refused.   
"That'll be really hard." Whizzer finished, chuckling to himself.   
-  
Charlotte sat next to Michael on a falling apart couch, the loud music making her deaf. His hand was around her waist, getting tighter every time he finished a cup of whatever alcohol he was downing. She knew he was going to get handsy soon, and that's when she'd take him back to his dorm so he couldn't get in any trouble.   
She noticed the girl looking at her, turning away when she'd glance back. She was probably checking Michael out, even though in the back of Charlotte's mind she wished it was her she was checking out.   
The blonde girl had bright blue eyes, sharp cheekbones with her hair in a high ponytail. She was standing next to a tall man, laughing and touching is arm so much she would've thought they were together. She would've, if she didn't constantly catch him staring at the other guys' asses at the party.   
Charlotte wanted to talk to her, but she was scared. She was scared she was going to do something. She had never felt this way towards a girl...a girl in person. There were celebrities she would kiss at any moment, but everyone's a little gay for celebrities. They're just a fantasy.   
She was pulled out of thought by Michael, who was pulling her up to dance. He grabbed her hips, pressing his body against hers. She faked a smile, glancing over at the blonde girl, who was...frowning?


End file.
